Closurecord : August 10th Repaint
General Information Closurecord: August 10th Repaint is the Undertale: Halloween Hack variation and sequel of Closurecord: Office Closed. The events of the AU start when Tanner joins Closurecord, and each character from Office Closed returns from irl land to Closure to gain intel on the new member, who wants to get to irl land as well. Roles * Tanner (Very Hot!) takes the place of Frisk Dreemurr. * Ignition is an original character, and is a companion to Tanner. * Polarial (Very Hot!) takes the place of Chara Dreemurr. * Mikey takes the place of Flowey The Flower. * Yecks replaces Toriel Dreemurr. * Keoni replaces Napstablook. * Shot (formerly known as Wario) replaces Sans. * Glorified Toaster With Arms replaces Papyrus. * Mirthy replaces Undyne. * There is no Alphys role at the moment. * FriskFlautist, otherwise known as Basil replaces Mettaton. * Chop replaces Muffet. * TheCubedKiwi replaces Asgore Dreemurr. * Eme/Emily replaces Asriel Dreemurr Locations * The Ruins is replaced by #rules. The #rules are school themed. The school theme is a play on SCHOOL SHOOTING, one of SuperDF's old megalos. * Temmie Village displays as a black box, with it's name being "literally just a black box yeah". * Hotland is replaced with a city called "Toxicity". Every Toxicity NPC wears a gas mask, as the air is very polluted. * The Surface is now a place called "irl land". Trivia * Almost every character in the AU has caused some sort of drama on Closurecord. * The concept of A10Repaint stemmed from the idea of a take on "Closurecord : Halloween Hack", but not based off the original "Undertale: Halloween Hack". * The track "RIPPED FROM THE SOURCE" was originally called "CONFESS NOW!" and was for "Closurecord: Halloween Hack". * All Closurecord members have a status condition "Intoxication". When leaving the server (to move into irl land) they're revoked of this. If a member loses their toxicity inside Closurecord by being injured to the point of death, they'll be kicked. * The Determination name is Containment Breach, possibly based on the SCP wiki and the game SCP: Containment Breach. * A Kick is equivilant to a SOUL shattering/dying in the canon. A character does not die when kicked. Instead, they return to thier last Windows Restore Point, which replaces Saves. * LV, EXP, and GOLD are replaced with Followers, Exposure, and US Dollars respectively. * Typing "NSFW" as a response to the equivalent of Mettaton's essay kicks you, since you're in front of minors. * Basil's battle, similarly to MTT EX's is broadcasted with people watching. However, instead of TV, it's broadcasted and set inside a Skribbl.io game. In order to progress in the battle, you have to guess things that Basil draws using their bullets/attacks. * Ignition acts as a "companion" in the story, however in genocide he leaves as he doesn't think it's right to kick everyone for no reason. * In Literally just a black box yeah, the room is completely dark. The store located in the same spot where the Tem Shop would normally be. The merchant is just a black square, and the text on screen simply says: "Gone. Bye." All items can be taken from the store, since the merchant is edgy and doesn't care. * In the scene where Junior Jumble would be placed as an "obstacle," instead it's a 4 panel comic strip which eferences loss. Toaster then unintentionally references one of mtt23's comments; "second frame is me" by quoting it seeing that a toaster appears in the background of the second frame. Category:Comedic Category:Self Insert